Barney Live! in New York City 1994 Aired on CBS (October 31, 1985) Part 2
(Some time had passed since Littlefoot hatched from his egg. Not much has changed except Littlefoot was slightly bigger than if he was hatched. Along with his mother and grandparents, they stopped at a row of dead trees, looking for food. All they could find to eat was the dry bark. The mother wanders ahead to search for any leaves as Littlefoot attempts to eat) * Littlefoot: Mother, is this all there is to eat? * Mother: I'm sorry, my darling. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day until we reach the Great Vfu***CKy. * (Littlefoot tries hard to chew on the bark, unable to even consume it. Suddenly, Littlefoot's mum spots something) * Mother: Littlefoot, swiftly, come here. * (Curious, Littlefoot wanders towards his mum, who stands under a tree, looking at something from above) * Mother: Look, up there. (motions to a star-like leaf hanging behind the branches) A tree star. It is very special. * (Littlefoot's mum grips the leaf gently with her flat teeth, carefully lowering the leaf as some remaining water leftover on top. Littlefoot happily goes over to the leaf) * Littlefoot: A tree star. * Mother: It is very special. It'll help you grow strong. Where we are going, there are so many of these leaves. * (Littlefoot plays with the leaf for a bit, pushing it upward into the air and sometimes seeing it float down towards him. Eventually, the leaf lands on him and Littlefoot blows it off the tree-star glowing gently into his arms. The grandparents are quite amused with Littlefoot's antics) * Mother: Come along. * (The herd moves onward with Littlefoot carrying the tree-star on his back, following closely behind his mother, followed by his grandparents. As they walk toward the horizon, Littlefoot's mother explains the meaning of their journey) * Mother: The Great Valley is filled with many green food, more than you could ever eat, and more fresh cool water than you could ever drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live happily with many more of our own kind. * Littlefoot: Gee, where will we get there? * Mother: The bright circle must pass over many times. We must follow it each day to where it touches the ground. * Littlefoot: Have you ever seen the Great Valley? * (Littlefoot's mum stops after that question, arching her long neck towards her son till they are eye-to-eye) * Mother: (softly replies) No. * Littlefoot: Well, how do you know it's really there? * Mother: (chuckles) Some facts you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart. * Littlefoot: (sighs) I don't understand, Mother. * Mother: (raises his chin) You will, my daughter. You will. * (Hungry, Littlefoot decides to have one bite of his tree-star. Suddenly, he hears some giggling somewhere from the fields. Curiously, Littlefoot wanders from his herd to investigate where it's coming from) * Mother: Littlefoot, don't you wander too far. * (Littlefoot peers through the fields and is amazed at what he sees in front of him; Cera, fully-grown since she hatched, stalking a bug-like fashion. She charges after the beast smashing through several rocks, crushing one with her horns. But the last rock she hits forces Cera to stop as the bug practically lands in front of her) * Littlefoot: Hey! * (Cera doesn't pay attention as she hungrily looks at the seemingly defenseless bug. She lunges to gobble the insect, only for it to spray some strange liquid into her face before buzzing off. Cera was surprised but tried to maintain her composure. She hears Littlefoot's laughter and eventually turns to face him, but clearly she's not amused) * Cera: What are you laughing at? * (Littlefoot is alarmed at first but then he sees Cera's getting to charge as if a sign to play. Littlefoot mimics Cera as well. Then both dinosaurs charge toward each other just as Cera's father stomps in between the two dinosaurs, halting the children in position. The father frowns at the Apatosaurus, the little one intimidated not only by the father's size but by his expression. His mother calls out to him as the father scolds his daughter) * Mother: Littlefoot. * Cera's Father: Come, Cera. Three-horns never play with long-necks. * (Cera blows a raspberry at Littlefoot's face and one growl from the father has Littlefoot backing away. But Cera was not pleased) * Cera: Three-horns never play with long-necks. * (Cera's dad grips his daughter by the tail, Littlefoot's mother doing the same. The two parents glance at each other for no more than a few seconds before they travel back towards their separate groups. Littlefoot was yet confused about one fact) * Littlefoot: A long-neck? Huh. (turns to his mother) Mother, what's a long neck? * Mother: Why, that's what we are, darling. * Littlefoot: Oh. Well, why can't I play with that three-horn? (chuckles) We were having fun. * Mother: Well, we all keep to their own kind-- The three-horns, the spike tails, the swimmers, the fliers. We never do any fact together. * Littlefoot: Why? * Mother: Well, because we're different. It's always been that fashion. * Littlefoot: Well, why? * Mother: (chuckles) Oh, don't bother so much. If we reach the Great Valley, there will be many long-necks for you to play with. * Littlefoot: (sighs) I wish we were there now. * Mother: It's a long path----past the rock that looks like a long-neck, the mountains that burn. Yet a long path, but we'll get there. * (And so the family of Apatosaurus continues their travels towards the far reaches of the land. Traveling towards the setting sun unsure of where the journey ends but knowing that just beyond the horizon the Great Valley awaits them) * (By now, night has fallen along the land. The Apatosaurus herd have settled themselves in and decided to sleep together laying their necks along each other in comfort. A dragonfly flies over the herd as it's suddenly caught by a frog-like manner. Littlefoot is alarmed as he sees the frog in front of him, chewing the insect before jumping away. Littlefoot curiously follows) * Littlefoot: Hey, hopper, come back! * (The "hopper" looks at Littlefoot for a brief moment and jumps away) * Littlefoot: But wait. * (Littlefoot attempts to follow the frog, but suddenly....) * Voice: You again? * (Cera appears right in front of Littlefoot, the latter surprised to see her. Cera, on the other hand, was not pleased to see the longneck again) * Cera: Go away! That's *my* hopper. * (Cera goes to follow the frog, leaving Littlefoot standing there. However, he refuses to go hunting and tries to stand up for himself) * Littlefoot: I-I saw him first. * Cera: Well, he's in *my* pond. * (Cera slides down a small hill into the pond and sees an entire group of frogs in the pond. Just as Cera was able to reach for one, Littlefoot stumbles on top of her and the frogs disappear. Annoyed at first, Cera turns back to the frogs and tries to catch a frog in a bubble. One of the bubbles burst in Littlefoot's face as the two dinosaurs tried to catch one. After a while, the children were actually seeing this as like a game as they laughed wherever they landed on a bubble) * Littlefoot: Over here. * Cera: Hey, this is fun. * (Having forgotten their argument, the two dinosaurs continue to play in the pond to catch some frogs. Just then, a slow rumble starts to form. Suddenly, the young dinosaurs hear the heavy footsteps and look from all around for the source of the rumbling. As they eventually see where it came from, they gasp in a frightened shock; a hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex, the biggest dinosaur that they have ever seen lunging towards the frightened children) * Cera: (gasping) Sharptooth!! Help! * Littlefoot: Mother! Help! * (The two young dinosaurs manage to avoid the Sharptooth's heavy foot and rushes away. Hiding in the bushes, Littlefoot and Cera back away as the T-Rex searches for the tiny dinosaurs. It hungrily sniffs through the thorn patch, attempting to follow their scent. The two dinosaurs hide under one thorn as the T-Rex pushes against the stalk, trying to uncover the young dinosaurs) * Littlefoot: (points to one direction and whispers) Go. * (The two young dinosaurs crept away from where the T-Rex was as they stand behind two paths. Littlefoot goes over to one path) * Littlefoot: This way. * Cera: (shakes her head) Mm-mmm. * (Cera, instead, runs down another path as Littlefoot follows) * Littlefoot: Come back! You're going the wrong path! * (Littlefoot rushes out through the bushes into another pile, just as the Sharptooth lunged towards the Apatosaurus. But Littlefoot is stuck by some thorns that caught onto Littlefoot's hide. He attempts to pull himself away, but the thorns drag him back toward the Sharptooth, its head caught between several thorns. It opens its jaws wide, waiting for the Apatosaurus to come to it instead) * (Turning back towards the pair, the Sharptooth jumps towards them, the landing knocks the children on their backs. Just as the T-Rex was about to gobble them up, a swoop of a tail knocks the Sharptooth straight toward a wall. Littlefoot's mother arrives in the nick of time as the two rush behind her and the T-Rex attempts to get up) * Littlefoot: Mother? * Mother: Run! Run! * (The Sharptooth confronts Littlefoot's mother, who stands her ground and gets ready to face the creature) * Littlefoot: Watch out! * (They move away as the Mother fights the Sharptooth. For a moment, she easily overpowers the T-Rex with one swoop of her tail again. Just as she catches up with the children to lead them away, the Sharptooth makes a great jump and lands directly on the Mother's back and starts gnawing at her exposed backside as the children look on with horrified expressions on their faces) * (Not daring to take another look, Littlefoot's mother passes away. A large bite wound on her back, but the mother holds on with the defense. The Sharptooth lunges several more times for another bite, but with all her strength, Littlefoot's mother hurtles the beast away onto the ground. She limps along with the children as they get away, except a new problem has emerged from the ground) * (The ground starts to shake, cracks start forming along the surface floor. And temporarily, they are separated by Littlefoot's mother. The Sharptooth recovers to see the children standing by and pursues them once again. But one step causes them to land on its feet as the T-Rex stops, and a giant whiff of hot steam blows from the ground, almost knocking the T-Rex off guard. The children fall off and hang on to the edge of a cliff as the Sharptooth slides towards them. They latch onto the tail and find themselves dangling for life, hanging over the edge as the T-Rex attempts to grip the surface with its scrawny arms) * Cera and Littlefoot: HEEELLLPPP!!! * Littlefoot: Mother!!! * (Trying to lead the children toward the top, but the flat surface causes them to slide back toward the Sharptooth, the creature barely holding on. It sees the two and attempts a desperate last meal before its fall. One swoop of a tail sends the beast hurtling towards the seemingly bottomless crevice and Littlefoot's mother grips the two by her teeth) * (Cera calls out for her father, who calls back for his daughter. Littlefoot's grandparents search around for their granddaughter, only for the cliff to rise from underneath them. Several dinosaurs try to escape from the incoming tremor, the unlucky ones were caught and rolled around the ground in pain. Cera sees her father and attempts to reach him) * Cera: Daddy! * (Unfortunately, the service causes a rift between Cera and her father, the girl halting along the edge. Too afraid to make the jump now, Cera runs back while other dinosaurs found themselves trapped. Some of them falling to their deaths as the cliff breaks apart, sending the dinosaurs down to the bottom) * Narrator: In this time of the clash of continents, a great earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were cut in two. Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents. * (As the earthquake settled, the adult dinosaurs were caught on the rising portion of the divide overlooking these who were unfortunate to make it towards their side. Among these there, Cera looks fearlessly at her parents, who looked toward her from above) * Cera's Dad: Cera! * Cera: Mama! Daddy! * Narrator: Cera was on one side of the divide, her parents were on the other.